Fight for your Life
by MissTay
Summary: Bella is returning to Forks to live with her Dad and brother after her Mom goes travelling with her new husband but Bella is scared of moving back. She's scared of the possessive best friend that she left behind. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Bella is returning to Forks to live with her Dad and brother after her mother goes travelling with her new husband but Bella is scared of moving back. She's scared of the possessive best friend that she left behind. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

Closing my eyes, I lent back, preparing myself for the bumpy landing that I knew was coming. I was going back to the place that I had been so overjoyed at leaving. The plane landed and I jolted in my seat. For me, the worst thing about flying was the landing. Thank god this was an evening flight otherwise looking at the ground getting very close, very fast would make my stomach churn. I glanced at my watch, seeing that my flight was arriving right on time at 7.05pm.

My Mom had got re-married to a younger guy and they were travelling all over the USA and as much as my mother wanted to take me with her, I knew it wasn't ideal if I ever wanted to get a decent education and go to college. I needed to be in a permanent place where I could have one set of friends. My Mom tried to stay in Phoenix with me, but I knew she missed Phil. Also, I had been having a bit of trouble in my High School…it wasn't my fault that slut Jessica's face had ended up connecting with my fist…she just fell…honestly. It was then that Renee had suggested that I move to Washington to live with my Dad and brother until I graduated High School. At first, I was determined not to leave Phoenix, fearing what would be waiting for me when I got back but then I realised that if I stayed here…then my Mom would be unhappy that she wasn't with Phil.

In Phoenix, I could blend in…nearly. Apart from my pale complexion, I looked as if I came from there. There had been no boys though; I was too scared of what Edward would do if news ever reached him that I had a boyfriend. There had been boys that we my friends, but no boyfriend. Although my mother had left 11 years ago, I was still slightly afraid of him but I had learnt to stand up for myself and not take anybody's crap. I hardly recognised myself anymore. I kept my brown curls, but then ended just after my shoulders. I was wearing a 'Dirty Sanchez' t-shirt paired with skinny jeans and my old Vans. I had stolen my best boy friend's jumper. Note the space between the boy and friend. I knew he liked me like that but I wasn't interested, he tried and tried but I learnt to stick up for myself. I remember the day I told him I was leaving and I hated being so…weak and vulnerable.

_I found myself hiding underneath a thick bush in the middle of the forest, hiding from the person that I cared about the most…well the most a six year old could care about someone. I was hiding from having to tell my best friend the truth. I was scared of telling him the truth. _

_Edward Cullen was my best friend, has had been ever since I could remember. Our parents thought we were destined to be together but I hid the truth deep inside. Edward was possessive of me and being smaller and weaker than him, I was scared although I loved him. Edward was 8 years old and he was friends with my older brother Emmett. He protected me from the boys that bullied me at school and the girls that would pull my brown, curly hair in the park. He would save me just to remind me that I belonged to him. _

"_Bella!" I heard him call. "Bella where are you?" I shrank deeper into the undergrowth as his voice became louder and closer. I moved my foot and then mentally hit myself when I heard a branch snap behind me. The bushes moved as Edward discovered my hiding place. _

"_Why are you hiding from me?" He asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me up._

"_Ow Edward, you're hurting me" I said, trying to pull my arm back, he just made his grip tighter. "Edward let go" I whimpered. I knew that there was going to be a bruise there soon enough…another lie I'd have to tell. _

"_Bella, I have to know where you are always. You are mine and nobody else's" Edward said. "Why are you hiding?" he asked again. _

"_I have to tell you something Edward" I whispered. "My Mommy is leaving my Daddy and I'm going with her" I looked down, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me. Instead he exploded with rage. _

"_What? Bella! You cannot leave! You belong to me!" He shouted, pulling me closer. "Please don't leave me Bella" he whispered. "You're probably only moving out of the house. I don't know why you're scared. I'll always be here Bella. You'll never have to be alone" I gulped. I knew I had to do this; I had to leave him behind if I ever wanted to be free. _

_I felt my tears streaming down my face. "She's moving to a place called Phoenix and I have to go on a plane. I'm sorry Edward. I want to go" I pulled my arm from his grip forcefully and ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I knew those words would anger him more than anything had before. I could hear his footfalls behind me but this spurred me on to run faster. I saw my house come into view and my Mom, Dad and Emmett standing outside. I ran over to my father and I collapsed into his embrace, letting the tears fall, he scooped my up into his arms and I turned my head round, looking towards the pathway I had just run out of. I saw a very angry Edward standing in the entrance. I clung to my dad as I said goodbye to him and Emmett and he handed me to my Mom and she buckled me into the car. She reversed out of the driving and I watched as we drove past Edward. I watched as the glared at me and I shrunk back in my car seat, thankful that I was being taken away from him but I knew in my heart that I would miss him every single day._

I collected my bags off the luggage conveyer belt and glanced around in the arrivals lounge, looking for Emmett and my Dad. I stood there looking helpless, glancing around at the couples hugging each other, the little children hugging their parents. Where were my hugs? God I sounded like a little child and as if on cue, my huge, childish brother made an appearance.

"BELLA!" I heard my bear of a brother scream across the crowd. Soon enough, people were being pushed out of the way as Emmett bounded his way over to me. I dropped my bags just in time for Emmett to sweep me off my feet and spin me in circles. I hugged him back just as fiercely. I had always seen my brother over the years but him and Charlie always travelled to Phoenix. I had lied saying that it was because I had a fear of flying and only went on a plane when it was necessary. I had become good at lying when it involved Forks. I lied about why I was upset sometimes…to protect the people that hurt me from Edward. I lied about flying because I knew if I came back, then Edward would find me and I wasn't strong enough to face him…yet. But I was ready now.

"Emmett! I missed you so much" I said as he placed me back on the ground. I looked around his frame and saw my Dad hanging back. I walked over to him and hugged him lightly.

"It's good to have you back Bells" he said gruffly, he was never a person to show his emotions so I knew that this meant a lot.

"Thanks" I said. Emmett grabbed my bags and we headed towards the car. Emmett was chatting excitedly about everything and anything. He said that he couldn't wait for him to meet everyone…which consisted of two new people. Apart from Alice and Edward (Alice is Edward's little sister), nobody had really been my friend…Edward wouldn't allow me to get really close to anyone. The new additions were Rosalie, who was Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper, who was also a senior like Alice and me. We climbed into the cruiser, Emmett joining me in the back so we could continue chatting.

"Speaking of Edward…he's been asking about you. Ever since I mentioned you were moving back, he hasn't stopped" I gulped and Emmett laughed, oblivious to the scared look in my eyes. "Actually, ever since you left, he has always asked about you. I think someone has a little crush on my baby sister" he winked.

"Get real Emmett. I haven't spoken to him for nearly 11 years. So where does he work? I mean…he's the same age as you so he's finished High School" I hoped that he didn't work close to Emmett, meaning that I could avoid him as much as possible. I hoped to avoid him altogether, but I knew that wasn't possible. I don't think I'd even recognise him anymore…I mean…he was 8 the last time I saw him!

"We both own the local garage in Forks and he's always round the house." He mused. Oh shit, things couldn't get any worse could they? "Alice has been dying to get to know you, she's already planned about a million shopping trips and she nearly died when I said she couldn't redecorate your room." I groaned. Maybe it could get worse. "By the way…I changed your room abit. We got you a new bed because I didn't think you'd want a small bed and a few other things but I'll let it surprise you. We can always change it if you don't like it" He added with a rush.

"Emmett" I said. "Shut up. I'm sure I'll love it" Emmett and I laughed and joked with my Dad all the way home. "How is Alice by the way?" I hadn't spoken to her in a long time.

"Oh she's good although I think she thinks that she's going to get a new shopping buddy but I doubt it" He laughed.

We pulled up to the little, two storey house that I scarcely remember leaving 11 years ago. We climbed out the car and Emmett and Dad grabbed my bags from the trunk, carrying them into the house. I glanced around, seeing the little pathway that led to mine and Edward's little hideaway. I tore my eyes from it, pushing back the memories that were trying to flood into my brain. I closed the door behind me as I walked into the house. The old familiar smell hitting me immediately. A calm atmosphere washed over me. I finally felt home. My bags were placed into my room and I stepped inside, looking over the changes that had been made. The bright pink walls had turned into a nice, fluffy light blue. My old, rickety bed had been replaced with a gorgeous double bed which had one side pushed up against the wall with a thick blue quilt and blanket. My desk had been replaced with a new one and my chest of drawers had been cleaned. My bookshelf currently stood empty, waiting for the millions of books I had to unpack and also buy new ones. A few pictures littered the room that had been placed by Emmett and Charlie. There were ones of when they came to visit in Phoenix and ones from before I left.

"It's…amazing" I whispered. I turned around and pulled them into a hug. They graciously left me to unpack and I pulled out my laptop, placing it on the desk, turning it on and playing music from iTunes until I could set up my speakers. Sorting out my room I danced my way around, placing my clothes into my wardrobe, folding them into my chest of drawers. Sorting out my desk and making it feel homey. I pulled out my cell-phone as called my Mom as promised when I had reached the house.

"Hey Mom, it's me" I said, waiting for Renee to reply.

"_Oh Bella, How was your flight? I was getting worried that you'd forgotten me"_ she joked.

"Mom, I could never forget you silly and my flight was as expected" I informed her.

"_Good. How are your Father and Brother?"_ She asked.

"Their fine, they redecorated my room for me and it's surprising that I actually like it" I laughed.

"_Blimey Bella, what has gotten into you?" _She joked. _"You normally never like surprises"_ she said.

"I know…anyway, how are you and Phil? Anymore games?" I asked, wondering how long I'd have to stay in Forks for.

"_Well at the moment we're in Denver and he's playing really well…well I think that he is but you know me, I can barely run" _I laughed, this is where I had gotten my clumsiness from. _"But were okay at the moment, we're moving on to Texas soon so we'll see how he is playing there too but you never know, we may be back home in Phoenix soon enough and then you can move home again"_

"Mom, I'd like to stay in Forks until I can get my own opinion. I mean I've only been here for about two hours and I haven't really seen anything" I said

"_Oh I know that silly, anyway I better go but Bella remember, you ever want to come back then you only have to call and we'll have you on the next flight out of there" _she said.

"I know. Thanks Mom. Love you" I said and ended the call,

"Bella! Come down. I want you to meet some people" Emmett called from downstairs. I gulped… _please don't let it be Edward._ I repeated multiple times over and over again.

"One minute" I called back. I pulled off my shoes, thankful for them finally being off so I could relax a little bit. I walked downstairs and turned into the living room and found my Dad watching the Football game on the TV…S_ome things never change_ I thought. Walking into the kitchen I saw Emmett and the back of a blonde headed girl and a taller blonde headed boy.

"Bells, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper" Emmett introduced. The two siblings turned around and I gasped at their beauty. I knew that Jasper was also 17, like myself because I was going to start going to Forks High with him but he really didn't look 17. His wavy blonde hair made his features stick out even more. Rosalie was…Wow. Any girl standing next to her would seem ugly. God, I was immediately jealous.

"Um Hi" I said shyly. I bit on my bottom lip and pushed my hands into my back pockets, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Well it's nice to meet the sister that Emmett has been talking about non-stop since you said you were moving here" Rosalie said. She stepped forward and pulled me into a hug which I awkwardly returned. "Honestly, you have any problems Bella come to me although I'm sure you can take care of yourself from what I've heard" She winked at me as she released me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure you'll appreciate a familiar face on Monday morning" Jasper joked.

"Your Alice's boyfriend right?" I asked, trying to remember if I got my facts right or not. I did not want to embarrass myself ridiculously if I got this information wrong.

"Yeah I am. Trust me though…Once you get past the initial hyper-ness and stuff, she's an amazing girl" I laughed at his joke.

"Well I can't wait to meet here and yeah, I'm gonna be glad for a familiar face on Monday. The only people that I remember from Forks are Emmett, Edward and Alice…but I barely remember her" I said.

"So what did Rosalie mean when she was sure that you could handle yourself?" Jasper said. I realised that Emmett and Rosalie had joined my Dad in the living room watching the game…which surprised me about Rose. I thought that she was more of a…bitchy type. Maybe I had her wrong? Was she one of those real girls in a supermodels body? I knew it was a long shot but it might be true. I'd just have to get to know her abit better.

"Well I may have got in a bit of trouble…This girl was saying shit and I finally got fed up and she may have accidently, on purpose fell on my fist and got a broken nose" I said innocently. "But I mean…wouldn't you smack someone if they were saying stuff like 'you're the ugly Swan' and 'Go back to Alaska Albino'…I know, a few of the kids were abit dumb and couldn't think of any good insults' I laughed. "But eventually something just clicked in my head and I went" I admitted.

"Shit Bella, remind me not to get on your bad side" he laughed. We joined the others in the living room, I sat next to Rosalie and we eventually ordered Pizza because none of us could be bothered to get up and prepare something, which I was thankful for.

"So Bella, what are you plans for tomorrow?" Rosalie asked while the boys were shouting about the game which apparently, whatever team they were supporting had lost.

"I'm not sure. It's Sunday so I might treat myself to a lie in and maybe take a trip to town if anyone is available to drive me" I said, hoping there was because I needed to buy a few things that I couldn't bring with me.

"I was going to show you this tomorrow if you had no plans but apparently you need our present for your plans" Emmett said. I glanced between Emmet and Charlie, wondering what the hell they had got me.

"Guys, you've already done too much. I don't need anything else" I said.

"Nonsense, we got you a car since we didn't think you'd want your old man driving you round in the cruiser." Charlie said and I smirked. I really didn't want that. "And plus, Emmett won't always be around and the fact that you'll have to get yourself to school and back" he said. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine, but this is also my Birthday present so no presents for my birthday. Understand?" I spoke clearly. I hated my Birthday and the stupid song which everyone sings while you're sitting there not knowing what the hell do.

"As you wish Bells" My silly brother said. "Get Dad to drop you off at the Garage tomorrow because it's stored there at the moment and I got some things to do" I gulped…the garage meant the possibility of seeing Edward. "But it's Sunday…why are you working on a Sunday?" I questioned.

"I've got this car, it's an old Mustang and the owner is paying double to get it finished by Monday evening and I can only do that if I work Sunday but it's no problem. It's not like I have anything to do and it shouldn't take long so it's only gonna be me at the garage." I let out a low breath, quickly calming myself. Another day where I would be avoiding interaction with Edward. It's not like Edward was determining where I would be going…I just had to make sure that I was ready mentally before I saw him. He wouldn't be stopping where I was going, who I was going with or anything like before.

"Okay then" I agreed. "But I mean it. No Birthday presents. You've already done more than enough." I said sternly. "But I'm going to head to bed because I'm pooped after my flight and it's already 10 o' clock and I actually want to wake up at a reasonable hour tomorrow." I laughed. I said goodnight and made my way upstairs. I heard the door slam shut and I figured that Rosalie and Jasper had left because the sound of the game had increased and I could hear Charlie and Emmett discussing it animatedly.

Grabbing some old sweats, I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the hot sprays. I let the water relax my muscles and I felt my eyes starting to droop and I dried myself off, pulling on my sweats and making my way to my bedroom. I turned off the light and walked over to my bed, pulling back the covers, I sat leaning against the headboard, staring out of the window at the night sky and trees. It was weird seeing the stars at night…I was so used to the cover of cloud in Phoenix that I had forgotten how beautiful they were.

I glanced down at the road and saw a Silver Volvo parked the other side of the street. I looked closer and saw a figure sitting in the drivers' side…I had absolutely no idea who this car belonged to so I didn't think it was of any importance. Pulling down the blind, plunging my room into darkness, I snuggled deeper into the new, never used sheets, inhaling the fresh smell and drifted into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys**

**I won't be updating over the weekend because I'm going Camping. I know, you must think I'm crazy going camping in the middle of November and if you're in England right now, you'll know how bloody cold it is! I taking lots of blankets and praying that I don't come home ill!**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

I watched as Charlie Swan's cruiser pulled into the driveway carrying the girl that escaped me. I watched as Charlie and Emmett climbed out, grabbing her bags from the trunk of the Police car and then my eyes focused on the brunette that stood from the cruiser. It was like everything was happening in slow motion to me. I studied her closely. The way that her curly locks bounced to just below her shoulder blades, the way that puberty had been kind to her as she has developed huggable feminine curves but I couldn't tell what was hidden underneath the big jumper that she had on. She turned around and what was written on the back of the jumper made me see red. The word 'Tyler' was written across the back. Did she have a boyfriend? Didn't I warn her that she was only intended for me? Hadn't I said she'd regret it if she ever got close to anyone?

She began walking towards the house but halted, her head looking to the place where she had broken my heart. I remember her telling me she wanted to leave…_like she could ever leave me_ I thought. I wanted to scream and shout and demand that they bring her back. It was that day that I vowed I would have Isabella Swan. I knew she was scared of me and I could use this for my advantage.

She carried on into the house and I sat outside in my car, just out of sight so that no one would become suspicious. I watched her old bedroom window as she moved around inside, sorting out her room and then she disappeared from the window a few minutes after Rosalie and Jasper had entered. I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said roughly into the receiver

"_That's not a very nice way to answer your phone Edward"_ Alice scolded.

"Sorry Alice. Hello my darling little Sister. What can I do for you?" I replied sarcastically, raising my eyebrow even though she couldn't see.

"_I'll get you for that. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew if Bella's flight had landed yet?" _How ironic.

"Yes Alice…I er just spoke to Emmett and they just got home but he said Bella was tired and was going to bed so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see her" I lied. I didn't want her to recognize my car. I knew that Rosalie and Jasper could only recognise it by looking closely.

"_Oh damn…I know that there planning on giving her the car tomorrow as well. Maybe I can catch her after that…I need to give her my number…maybe I should call Emmett? _Something struck me in Alice's words. The car that Emmett and I had been working on for ages…it was planned for Bella? Oh hell she was going to look sexy in that…all the more reason for her to know that she belongs to me. I couldn't wait to…no stop. I had to make sure that she was still mine. I couldn't have used goods. She was so…pure when she left or more like ran away. I knew that she was still that scared, little girl that needed me to protect her. The vulnerable girl who would cry in the park until I found her and forced her to tell me who had hurt her…she was going to have to learn.

"I'm going to ring Emmett later, see if he needs any help at the garage tomorrow" I said. "I can get him to text you her number or you could wait till Monday" I offered.

"_Sure sure. Oh before I forget, Mom asked if you're coming to dinner this tomorrow. I know you live above the garage but you know you can't resist Mom's cooking Oh maybe we could invite everyone like Jasper, Rose, Charlie, Bella and Emmett. I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to catch up with her!." _She nearly yelled down the phone. It was true, there was an apartment above the garage and I was living in it until I could find a better place. It was perfect…Bella was going to come to the garage tomorrow and I could steal her away…not that she'd have a choice.

"Alice. That sounds amazing. Get planning and I'll see you tomorrow" I said, hanging up the phone. I watched the house for hours until I saw Bella's light switch on and her moving about in her room again and she eventually crawled under her covers, turning out the light and stared out the window. I was so tempted to make myself known to her. I saw her staring at the sky and the stars until she glanced down at my car and I stared right back at her. I didn't know if she had realised if it was me or not but she soon shut her blind and I silently drove off back to my apartment. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As soon as I got back to the house, I decided to ring Emmett.

"Sup Em, you okay?" I asked as he answered.

"_I'm good Edward; to what pleasure do I owe this phone call at a ridiculous hour?" _He asked. Ridiculous hour? I checked the clock…shit it was 12.30am.

"Whoops, sorry Em. I was calling because my Mom invited you, Charlie, Bella and Rosalie over for dinner tomorrow night. Of course Jasper will be there too but Alice is inviting him" I added, thinking that Rose might think her little brother was being left out.

"_Really? Cool. Yeah we only had Pizza tonight, we couldn't be bothered to cook" _he joked. _"We'll be there. I'll catch up with you tomorrow mate"_ he said then hanging up. I could hear the TV in the background with a game on or something and I laughed at his priorities.

**Bella POV**

I woke late into Sunday morning and I rolled over and stretched in my bed. I felt very rested and very awake. I really didn't want to get out of the heat that I created during the night. I pulled open my blind and was looking forward to seeing the bright sunshine erupt into my room. Instead I was welcomed with grey clouds and a light drizzle hitting my window. I fell back against my pillows, trying to gain the energy to move from the confines of my bed. I was one of those people who could actually stay in bed all day sleeping and then still sleep the rest of the next night. Renee used to eventually come a drag me out of bed – literally. She would grab either an arm or a leg…whatever she could reach and pull until I fell on the floor laughing. God I missed my Mom.

I eventually dragged myself off to the shower and then to my wardrobe. I glanced out of the window, seeing that it had decided to stop raining now. The weather usually determined what mood I was in and what clothes I would wear. I pulled on a loose pair of jeans, grabbed yesterday's t-shirt off the floor…it would do for another day and dug my combat boots from the floor. I had no idea how they had got buried already. I grabbed Tyler's jumper off my chair and pulled it on. Brushing my hair and leaving it down, I placed a small amount of make up on my face.

"Morning Dad" I said as I walked into the kitchen, placing some bread into the toaster.

"Actually its afternoon Bella" my Dad smirked. Had I really slept that long? Wow I must have been more tired than I thought. "Oh by the way, we're going over to the Cullen's this evening for dinner. Apparently Esme and Carlisle have missed their second daughter" I smiled, remembering the times I used to spend over at the Cullen house but then I remembered the Edward was a Cullen. That meant Edward would be there. _Its fine…_I thought_ I have all day to get ready for it_.

"Yeah sure. What time we gonna head over there?" I asked.

"Well I'm heading over there straight from work and I think Emmett is going over to Rosalie's so he's probably taking Jasper there too…so you'll have to make your own way over there. You remember the route right?" He asked. I nodded, like I could ever forget the hidden entrance to their house.

"Oh right, I'm gonna phone Alice…get an idea of what to wear" I said, grabbing my slice of toast and putting more bread into the toaster. "Can I have her number?" I asked Charlie which he gave me her home number because obviously he didn't have her cell.

"_Cullen Residence, Esme speaking"_ I heard the familiar voice answer. I felt a tug in my chest, God I had missed this voice.

"Esme…It's Bella" I said, pausing when I heard the squeal on the other end…Now I know where Alice got it from.

"_Oh My Gosh! Bella, how are you?"_ She rushed out.

"I'm good thank you. What about yourself and Carlisle?" I asked right back, it was only polite.

"_I'm very well thank you and Carlisle is well. Are you ringing about tonight?"_ God, she always got straight to the point which used to make me laugh because of the things she'd come out with.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Alice?" I asked, after hearing her shout around the house for Alice she came to the phone.

"_Bella! Gosh I can't believe your back!" _She squealed just as Esme did.

"Yeah I know, it's weird being back…Listen and please don't squeal again but I to know what to wear tonight" I braced myself for the shriek that I knew was coming. After saying goodbye to Alice, I had a good idea of what to wear tonight…I was going to make Edward wish he never treated me like that.

"You wanna head over to the garage?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my toast and walked out after my Dad to the cruiser.

"So you gonna tell me what type of car you got me?" I asked as we drove off.

"You're going to have to wait and find out" He said back. "So who's Tyler" He asked, eyeing my jumper.

"He's just a friend Dad. Don't worry, you don't have to get all over-protective" I laughed and he just smirked.

He dropped me outside the garage and I turned around, looking straight at the garage sign. It said 'Swallen Motors'. I laughed at the way Emmett and Edward had combined their surnames. I shook my head and carried on towards the open door. I half hoped that Edward had had terrible teenage years and come out of it…not very attractive.

"Emmett" I called over the loudness of the radio. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. The bonnet of the Mustang that was a 'special priority' was up so my view was restricted. I walked around the side of the car but my eyes didn't meet the person I expected too. They landed on the shirtless form of a very grown up Edward. Oh shit.

"Well well well. If it isn't little Isabella Swan" Edward said, standing up to his full height of at least 6ft 4. He seemed like a giant to my 5ft 4 frame. He crossed his arms over his chest, exposing his thick, muscled arms. I moved my eyes over him, taking in every single grease mark that was smeared across his exposed body. The way the sweat glistened on his head and chest. The way that the jeans he was wearing hung low on his hips, exposing a very defined 'V'. God…I swear just staring at him made me a little wet. _What the hell? I knew I loved Edward…but I thought that it was just because he was my best friend…now he was making me wet? Could things change between us? Maybe he had changed?_

"Edward…Nice to see you again after so long" I said, really unsure of what to say. Standing at his full height, he started walking towards me and then glared down and me. Wow…okay so maybe he hadn't forgotten about me running away from him and leaving. I folded my arms and stood to my full height…even though it wasn't much and glared right back at him. I was not that weak child anymore.

"We need to talk Bella" he said sternly. _Pft…yeah right. You may be shit hot but I'm not that stupid_

"We need to do nothing Edward. I don't have to listen to you anymore" I said right back in his face.

"Yo Bella! In the office baby girl" Emmett shouted from a half closed door to the left. I stepped round Edward and started walking before he grabbed my arm. I turned around and faced him. His face grew red when he looked at the back of the jumper…_Shit I forgot it said Tyler on it_

"Don't walk away from me Bella" So many memories came flooding back to me. "Who's Tyler? I swear Bella…if you've– " That was exactly where I stopped him.

"Take your hand off me" I ripped my arm from his grip. It may have hurt, but seeing the shocked expression on his face was worth it. "And Tyler is none of your business" I said and stepped into the office. Hell, his face was something to die for. Just seeing his face twisted with rage was pleasure. Tyler was none of his business and he didn't need to know that Tyler was just a friend. Hell, I was enjoying making him mad…I felt powerful.

"Hey Em" I said, plopping down on the sofa that was in the office. "Why is Edward here?" I asked.

"Afternoon Bells and he lives above the garage so he sometimes does over time. He says it helps him relax but I swear he's just in love with that Mustang." I laughed.

"Yeah, that Mustang looks pretty sweet. Is it a Cobra?" I asked and laughed my head off when Emmett's jaw literally was hung to the floor. "Oh shut your mouth Emmett. Do you seriously think how many times you visited me and talk about cars and I didn't learn anything?" I said, reigning in my laughter. "But seriously, that Mustang is sweet. Black and white? Very original. The owner must have taste" I laughed

"Yeah yeah" Emmet said, standing up. "C'mon Bella, lemme show you your new car" He said. He covered my eyes with his hands and led me out to the main workshop. "Oh and the new owner of the Mustang is pretty sweet too and trust, they do have taste" he said.

"Emmett I swear if you trip me up. Rosalie will have to adopt if she ever wants children with you" I threatened.

"Jeez Bells. Phoenix really made you tough…" Emmett laughed. I heard a bonnet slap shut and I figured that Edward must have heard. I smirked at the thought of a very hot tempered, grease covered Edward.

"Ready Bella?" I heard him ask. I nodded my head, desperate to be able to see where I was walking again. I may be tough, but I'm still able to trip over my own feet. He pulled his hands away from my face and I opened my eyes and stood looking at the Mustang.

"Emmett…this is the Mustang…" I said slowly. I turned my head to look at Emmett and Edward looking at me with their arms crossed.

"I know it is Bella and trust me when I say the new owner has taste" He threw the keys at me and I then repeated Emmett actions and had my jaw hanging on the floor.

"Bella…drag your jaw off the floor please" Emmett smirked.

"Em I don't know what to say…" Instead I expressed my emotions the only way I could. I ran full force towards him and jump onto him, throwing my arms around his neck. Emmett stumbled backwards but wrapped his arms around me.

"Bells, you being back is enough….Just don't go anywhere soon" he said as I landed back on the floor.

"I'm taking it for a test drive" I squealed and I ran around to the driver's side and slid in. Turning the key in the ignition and hearing the engine roar to life…_God that was a sexy sound._ Emmett walked over he crouched down in the open doorway and started showing me all the modifications he had added.

"You got your iPod on you?" He asked. I shifted and pulled my iPod out my back pocket and held it out to him. "Good…Ah you got the new Nano? Cool" He plugged a cable into the bottom of it and pushed play on a random playlist of all my 719 songs. God I could drive forever listening to this iPod. "Listen to this sound system baby Bell" he said, turning the volume up but it wasn't even at full level and it was hurting my ears. He left me too inspect my new car and I soon felt eyes watching me.

I glanced towards Emmett, seeing that he was busying himself with some paperwork in the office. I looked to where Edward had been standing and saw that he was gone. Instead, I noticed him walking around to the driver's side of my new car. I pulled on the seat belt and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you Eddie?" I asked smugly. He pulled his lips into a fine line, trying to hold his temper. He leaned down, resting his arms on the frame of the door, his head only inches from mine.

"Don't call me Eddie Isabella." He spat. "Emmett's right…Phoenix has put some fight in you but that makes the chase even more fun" He said in a sultry voice. _God…why did that make me want him to take me to his bed and ravish me?_

His hand came forward and gently stroked its way down my cheek. I flinched at his touch... His hand then moved behind my head to the back of my neck. He moved closer and closer to my, his eyes locked in mine and then scanning over my body. For some reason, I liked the fact that he was analysing me with his eyes

"I missed you Isabella" He whispered. He leant the last little bit and our lips connected. I felt the little spark of electricity that I had missed for 11 long years. The moment was over before it had begun as his lips left my own. I was angry. He dare he kiss me? I had barely spoken to him and here he was, trying to get his tongue down my throat. Well maybe not down my throat…yet but he didn't have permission to kiss me. I loved the song that came next on my playlist. It was 'Do It Like Dude' by Jessie J. I smirked and turned my head to Edward. It was just the right song for my mood right now.

_Stomp, Stomp. I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why ya lookin' at me?_

"Don't call me Isabella" I spat at him. I threw the car into reverse and I could hear the squeal of the tyres on the concrete as they raced to keep up with the speed. I spun the car around as soon as I was out of the garage. I looked back over to the entrance and I put it into drive and I saw Edward standing there, leaning against the entrance, rearranging his pants. I smirked, knowing what I had done to Edward.

I put my floor to the floor and hearing the roar of the engine, I took off along the street heading into town. What I noticed was that I only said 'Don't call me Isabella'. I didn't ask why he had kissed me or why he had missed me. I mean…he can't have missed me for 11 years? No, he probably just missed the control he had over me.

**Edward POV**

"Don't call me Isabella" she spat at me. God she was sexy when she was trying to take control. I stepped back from the car as it flew backwards, as soon as the car was free from the garage; I walked to the entrance, watching as she skidded round the corner. I could still hear her music as she sped off down the road. _Damn my girl was sexy_. Wait? My girl? She wasn't my girl yet…I needed to make sure that she was…pure and that she could cope with control.

"Yo Em!" I called. "How come you didn't mention that the car was for her?" I asked, walking into the office, pulling my t-shirt on.

"Well I knew you'd shit a brick if you realised Bella was driving that" I scoffed at him…_what did he know anyway._

"Yeah I know you've got the hots for my little Sister and I'm warning you now. You hurt her and you will seriously regret it. I don't care what you do but if she comes home crying and saying your name. You will seriously regret it." He said, standing up to his full height and I stood up straight right back.

"I don't plan on hurting her and trust me, if I ever hurt her…I'll kill myself first" I admitted. "Why are we even having this conversation? I'm not even dating her!" I said.

"Yeah well I know you've been pining over her for the last 11 years. I swear you're like the only 19 year old virgin I know" he smirked.

"Oh shut up Emmett. Just because I didn't jump into every single girls pants that threw themselves at me" I shot straight back at him. I swear if Bella had been laid already…I was going to get very drunk and just loose my shit to anyone. I was seriously considering who this 'Tyler' was…who was he to take a claim on my girl? She had always been my girl and always would be.

**Enjoy? **

**Love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from camping and I'm not ill! Yay! Although I am still very tired :( but oh well. Here is another chapter…**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I was stood in front of my closet wondering what the hell I could wear. I had been here for less than a day and I was already wondering what to wear…_I'm turning into Alice_. I shuddered at the thought of turning into Alice. I loved Alice…she was the only one I could really talk to.

_Sitting on the swing set in the Cullen's back garden; I was waiting for Edward to come home from soccer practise. I watched as a little dark haired girl came flitting out into the garden and sat on the swing next to me._

"_Hi Bella" Alice chimed. "Why are you out here on your own?" she inquired._

"_I'm waiting for Edward Alice" I said quietly hoping she wouldn't push it any further._

"_You can wait in the house you know Bella" Alice said, shaking her head like I was mad._

"_I know but Edward told me to wait outside for him" I said once again in my quiet, timid voice. _

_Alice didn't say anything back. I turned my head to look at her and saw that she was thinking deeply. She looked as if she was trying to say something and deciding whether it was the right decision or not._

"_I know what's he's doing Bella" she whispered quietly. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Alice" I lied all too easily._

"_Bella I know how he controls you. Why don't you stand up for yourself?" she pushed._

"_Because I'm not strong enough Alice" I whispered. I looked towards my feet, ashamed of admitting this._

"_I will always be your friend Bella, no matter what Edward says. I have a feeling one day you'll be strong enough" I laughed…I was laughing at the fact she thought that I'd ever be strong enough to stand up to Edward._

I laughed…because Alice was so right. I did have the strength to stand up to Edward. I didn't know it then but I do now. I had found the strength and the courage the day my Mom told me we were leaving Forks. It was the day that I 'grew a pair' of balls and stood up to him. I didn't know how he'd react to me ignoring his controlling ways…I hadn't been around to witness his wrath.

Laughing at the fact that I was _still_ standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear in my towel…_Multi-task god dammit Bella, You're a woman. _Leaning forward, I grabbed my ripped, falling apart light blue, low slung jeans that were nice and tight around the butt but baggy around the legs and a long top that a low cut V but covered me so I wouldn't be revealing too much to my father etc. I brushed through my hair, sliding a clip that would keep some of it from falling into my face in. I put a light layer of make up on and drug around for some shoes. I rummaged until I found my combat boots, making sure that the bottoms of my jeans were tucked into them with only a little bagginess overhanging.

Grabbing my shoulder bag, I slung my purse and other things in my bag. Pulling on my leather jacket, I walked out to my beloved Mustang. I had only had it half a day and it was already by baby. Pulling out of the driveway, I headed down the familiar route to the Cullen's ridiculously large house.

XoX

Pulling up in their driveway, I relaxed slightly when I saw Charlie's cruiser and Emmett's jeep meaning that their hopefully wouldn't be any awkward silences…that was until I saw the same Silver Volvo that had been sat outside my house last night. That meant one of the Cullen's had been sat outside of my house. _Edward. _I knew it was him the moment my eyes saw the car parked outside the Cullen's.

I slammed my car into park, frustrated that he had been watching me since last night. I was even more annoyed that he took it upon himself to kiss me without my permission. I took a deep breath; I was here to see Esme, Carlisle and Alice. _I would not let him get to me._ I repeated over and over. Gathering up my bag, I slung it on my shoulder and climbed from the car. I stood looking at the familiar house that I hadn't visited in years. I scanned over the structure, only seeing little changes here and there. My eyes focused on one of the windows as I saw Edward's familiar frame staring out at me. I felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze and I tore my gaze away. I started walking towards the front door but I had barely taken a step when the front door was ripped open and a short haired pixie came bursting out.

"BELLA!" the pixie squealed, launching herself at me.

"ALICE!" I yelled back, just as loud. My steps turned into a slight jogging and I ran to meet her. She jumped when she reached me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I stumbled and we both fell flat onto the grass beneath me as my legs gave out. We laughed until our bellies hurt. I stood from the ground and offered her my hand to help her up. I pulled her up and pulled her into a proper hug.

"Geez Alice…you were meant to grow in the 11 years I left. You barely reach my shoulder" I laughed, which earnt a playful hit from her.

"I missed you Bella" she said, pulling away and we started on a slow walk to the house. "You sound different…you sound happier. What changed?" she asked and I got the knowing look from her.

"I changed…leaving was the best thing I did. We'll talk about it later" I winked at her. "I missed you Ali" I said, wrapping my arm around her. We started off again to the house and I saw Esme and Carlisle standing there. "Be right back Ali" I said.

I took off running straight into the arms of Esme and wrapped them tight around her. I felt Carlisle hug me from behind. After having Esme gush over how much I had grown and how much I had changed, we finally made it inside. My coat was put on the coat stand and I placed my bag in the lobby. I watched as everyone was interacting with each other and they wandered off into the living room. I felt left out…they all had been together while I had been the other side of the country.

I turned around, not expecting anybody to be standing behind me but there Edward was, standing a few steps up, gazing down at me.

"Edward" I greeted, staring straight at him. I was still angry at him. How dare he try to control me? How dare he kiss me? Edward said nothing back, he just stared at me. We stared coldly at each other until Esme came flitting back into the lobby.

"Oh Edward, there you are" She said, wrapping her arm around me. "Hasn't Bella grown?" She said, oblivious to the cold stares we were giving each other.

"Oh yes, she has definitely grown" he said, walking down the rest of the stairs and came to a stop in front of me.

"Well come on the Bella, dinners ready" she said, pulling me into the dining room and Edward followed closely.

The whole time through dinner, Edward was silent unless answering a question and the rest of the time he spent staring at me intently. I tried to ignore his gaze, conversing with Alice and the rest.

"So Bella, are you glad to be back?" Esme asked. I swallowed the food that I was chewing and swallowed, thinking about my answer.

"I'm not sure yet…I'm going to give it some time. My Mom said I can go back whenever I want to" I said, glancing at Edward and I was this information angered him. His mouth tightened into a thin line as he pursed his lips.

"Well that's good. I know we all hope you decide to stay" Esme smiled. I knew I'd break Charlie and Emmett's hearts if I decided to move back to Phoenix. I just nodded my head in response and everyone carried on their conversations. I could still feel the piercing glare from Edward on my face and I wished he would stop staring.

"Are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Esme continued.

"Yeah…Its gonna be very different to Phoenix" I responded.

After everyone had finished, we moved to the living room and settled down. Carlisle and Charlie moved outside to have a 'manly' talk which I laughed at. Rosalie and Alice were talking about nails and different polishes which I had no interest in so I settled onto the couch, listening to the conversations. Edward had not joined us in the living room and I figured he had gone to his old room, the room which I had spent so much time in when I was little. Esme had refused any offers to help clean the kitchen and Emmett and Jasper had planted themselves in front of the TV, playing with the Xbox on some game called Black Ops which every person seem to be obsessed with at the moment. Honestly…men and their games.

I just realised the need to pee so I excused myself from the living room and wandered up the stairs. I looked at the pictures that lined the staircase walls. There were pictures of Edward, Alice and myself from before I left. Edward's high school photo is what I stopped at. There he was with his signature crooked smile, piercing green eyes and ruffled bronze hair stood next to Esme and Carlisle. I tore my gaze away, heading down the familiar corridor, passing the bedroom doors. I walked past the second set of stairs that led to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom along with the music room and the library if my memory was correct and continued past Alice's bedroom door. I could hear the strumming of a guitar coming from Edward's open door. I kept my head straight and walked past the door straight into the bathroom. I finished up my business and washed up and left the bathroom, starting to walk back down the corridor.

I was walking past Edward's open door when a hand came down on my wrist, wrenching me threw the open door. I looked up to see Edward's angry face above me. The door slammed behind me and I ripped my wrist from his grasp, backing up against the door. He slammed his hands next to my face, trapping me in his room and I flinched at the impact.

"I said we needed to talk Bella" he said. "Do you really think that you could get away from me that easily?" he asked. Damn…possessive, controlling Edward was damn sexy but it didn't faze me.

"You can say all you like Edward. I'm not some weak little girl anymore" I said, staring him down.

"Oh I know you're not a little girl anymore" he said. He brought his hand up to my cheek and ran his fingers over my skin lightly. "Do you know how much you broke my heart when you left?" he asked, breaking the eye contact.

I had the over-whelming urge to force him to look at me. I raised my hand from my side, putting a finger underneath his chin, pulling his gaze back to me. "Do you know how much you broke me when I was here?" I answered his question with another.

"I was protecting you Bella! You have no idea what those boys would have done to you!" he said roughly. I pulled my hand away from his face. I would not be spoken to like that.

"I had no one Edward. No one. Everyone was scared to be my friend because of you! The only people I had was you, Alice and Emmett and I only had those two because one is my brother and the other is your sister" I raised my voice. "Leaving was the best thing I did. I actually made friends. I had a life and you will not ruin my life now" I seethed. Finally feeling better for getting this out. "Telling you I was leaving was the hardest thing I had to do but I wanted to leave. I wanted my chance to live without you influencing me" I continued.

"You will not raise your voice to me Isabella. They only wanted to be your friend because of what they could have influenced you to do" he shouted back.

"Don't call me Isabella! How many times must I say it to you? And I was 6 Edward! What the hell?" I shouted, ignoring his order for me not to shout at him. "And why should I listen to you? Your not the boss of me"

He slammed his hand back on the wooden door and I jumped. I looked up and saw his murderous glare looking down at me. God that stare just made me want to pull him to me and take him as my own.

"Who's Tyler?" he seethed. Now that confused me. Why was he thinking about Tyler at a time like this?

"Tyler is none of your business Edward" I said back, calmly. I would not loose my cool again.

"You are mine Bella and I swear if Tyler has laid one finger on you. He will regret the day that he laid eyes on you" he spat at me. "I need to know what he did Bella so I can make it better" he said quietly. What the hell? How dare he! Make what better? He was just damn confusing me now.

"Tyler was my first friend when I got to Phoenix. He is the person that actually introduced me to his friends so that I could make friends too. Tyler is still one of my best friends. Tyler is the person that caught me when I fell, not the person who would say 'get up Bella'. He is the person that would warn me when a boy was no good, not beat him up instead" I ranted, extinguishing my anger. Loosing my cool so gone out the window. "And what do you mean 'I'm yours'?" I continued while he watched shocked. "I have never been yours. You were my best friend. Well until I found a real friend. One that wouldn't cause bruises on my arm and one I wouldn't have to lie to protect." I said. "And why did you kiss me in the garage without my permission? Did I say I wanted to kiss you? You don't even think of me like that! I'm just this little weak girl to you" I finished.

My breathing had become ragged because of my rant. I saw the murderous glare in Edward's eye as his face and closer and closer to mine. His hand reached around my neck, pulling me closer to him. His touch felt nice on my skin.

"Oh trust me Bella. You are really not a little girl to me" he whispered and placed his lips on mine. I felt his tongue try to gain entry to my mouth and I subconsciously let him in. The feel of his tongue sweeping around my mouth was entrancing. I moved my arms around his neck and locked my fingers in his hair. Our tongues battled for dominance and I was suddenly realising what I was doing. I was kissing Edward Cullen. My friend Edward Cullen. I took my hands from his hair and brushed him backwards.

"What the hell Bella?" He asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, pacing the room. This could not be happening. "I mean…you're my friend. You don't like me like that" I rambled.

"I don't like you like that? Hell why do you think I was protecting you when you were little? I fucking love you Bella! I have from the moment I can remember laying eyes on you" He seethed. _What? _He did not just admit to loving me? No, I was going mental. He did not love me. I was plain old Bella.

"Don't lie Edward" I whispered. "You only loved the fact that you had control over me. Well I've changed Edward. You will not control my life anymore" I slowly whispered.

He stepped towards me. "I don't lie Bella. Who's to say that I didn't change when you left?" He said. Had he really changed? Was all this apart of a malicious lie just to get me to believe him? This was too much…I had to leave.

"I have to go" I whispered, walking quickly to the door. I pulled it a fraction open when Edward's hand shot in front of me and slammed the door back into its frame. I felt his body press up against my back.

"Please don't leave me again Bella. I swear I will fall to pieces if you go" He whispered in my ear. I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not leaving town…I just need to get out of here" I said, wrenching the door open and going down the stairs. I wiped furiously at my eyes, hearing his heavy footfalls behind me getting closer. I kept hearing me calling my name which I continuously ignored. I skidded into the living room and all eyes fell on me.

"Um…I'm not feeling to well so I'm going to get going" I whispered, looking at the floor. Esme came over and raised my head, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure Bells?" I got the second meaning within her words. I nodded my head. After biding everyone goodbye, I grabbed my jacket and bag, heading out to my car. Shoving my keys in the lock, I climbed in the car and shoved the key in the ignition. I blew out a breath and turned the engine on. A sudden tapping on my window shocked me and I rolled down the window just as Alice's head pop into view.

"You alright Bella? What did he do?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Can we talk about it at school tomorrow Alice? I just really want to home right now" I said, she nodded and bid me goodnight and that she'd wait for me in the car park tomorrow. I drove home with silent tears running down my cheeks. Pulling into the driveway I slammed my way up to my bedroom, dropping my bag on the floor, I stripped from my clothes and crawled into bed.

My phone vibrated from the table next to my bed and I leant over a grabbed it. The screen lighting up, I discovered that I had two new messages.

_Please believe me Bella, Edward x_

This made my head hurt even worse, I skipped over it not bothering to reply to him. I looked at the other message, seeing that it was from an unknown number, I hesitantly opened it and read, relaxing when the unknown person introduced themselves.

_Bella, we need to talk properly tomorrow. Its good having you back, love Alice x_

I dropped my phone onto the floor. Not wanting to deal with this right now. I rolled over, letting the tears fall until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**So what did you think?**

**Would you like to see a longer chapter or are you happy with the length that the chapters are coming out as? Would like to know you opinions please :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boo! Hello :) **_

_**As some people requested, I have made this chapter longer…and more eventful. **_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Waking up early Monday morning and trying to get ready in time for school was hell after having slept in for the past few days. Renee had taken me out of school last Thursday which enabled me to make sure that I had everything I needed to take with me and ensure that the school had sent my file to Forks High so that they knew what classes I was taking and what grades I was expecting to get. Glancing at my calendar, I realised that I had 10 days until my birthday and I groaned, not trying to cover the enthusiastic-ness that was ploughing out of me.

Rolling out of bed, I dragged myself off to the shower and then dragged myself to the wardrobe. I wanted to make a good impression on my first day. I knew that I was attractive but nothing particularly special. I grabbed another pair of baggy light blue jeans that were similar to yesterday's pair and my dark blue, skin tight, long sleeved top. I grabbed old, plain black hoodie and pulled the hood up so that it covered my hair and shielded it from the rain and shoved my feet into my combats, aware that time was ticking my and I really needed to get to school. Rummaging around in my wardrobe, I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw my notebooks into it and a few pens. I ran a brush through my curls and glanced at the clock. _Shit…I'm running late on my first day…great impression Bella_ I thought as I charged out to my car. After chucking my bag and then myself into it, I floored it down the familiar route that led to the High School I always thought that I would have attended but now I actually was.

I swerved into the car park and found Alice standing next to Jasper in an empty parking space next to Jasper's car. I pulled up in the space and they jumped out of the way so that I could continue pulling into the space. After killing the engine, I grabbed my bag and hauled myself out of the car.

"Jeez Bella, if you really hated us that much you could've just said" Jasper joked and I playfully hit him.

"Oh har har Jasper. I was in a hurry and you were standing in a perfectly good spot" I argued back. "Morning Pixie" I greeted Alice as she fiddled with her fingernails.

"Morning Izzy" She said back and I glared at her. "Wanna go get your schedule?" She asked, linking her arm with mine. "You going to meet the guys Jazz?" She asked and when he nodded and kissed her goodbye, he walked off towards a large group of boys playing football.

She guided me towards the main office and I could feel many different eyes watching me as Alice paraded me through the car park. The whispers were loud as we walked past many different groups…

"The new kid Isabella Swan" people whispered. _Great…_I thought _I've already been labelled the new kid. _"Don't know what's so interesting about her" I heard. I glanced towards where the whisper had come from and my eyes landed on a bleach blonde girl and a vicious red head that we giving me probably the dirtiest look I have ever seen.

"Alice…who are they?" I asked, nodding my head towards them.

"Oh Tanya and Victoria…Stay away from them Bella…I've been to school with them long enough to know that their no good" Alice said, pulling me into the main office. I sighed as the warmth of the office swept over me and I shook my limbs, trying to regain some feeling and I pulled off the now damp hood. Glancing around the office, I saw that it had a…homey feel. There was a soft lighting and an old brown sofa along one of the sides. Alice and I walked up to the desk and read the receptionists name was Mrs Cope.

"Excuse me Mrs Cope?" Alice interrupted her paperwork and she looked up, a warm smile gracing her face when she saw Alice.

"Alice dear, how can I help you today?" She asked in a motherly voice. Something made me feel that I could trust her and it reminded me of my Mom back home…

"Well Bella here is new and she needs to get her schedule" Alice said, pointing to me and I gave a small smile and waved. At this moment, the first bell rang, signalling that we were late to class._ Great…officially late on my first day._

"Oh you must be Isabella Swan." She said, ruffling through her paperwork that littered her desk. _Of course…everyone knew the Chief's children…especially the one that was taken away from him. _"Oh my how much you look like Charlie and Emmett" She gushed and I felt my cheeks turn blood red; I lowered my head, letting my hair fall in my face.

"Yeah" I answered quietly. Obviously they didn't have any other students starting today.

"Right we received your files from Taylor Lincoln High School so I just need you to check over your schedule and if everything seems right then you're free to go" She said smiling at me and handing me a piece of paper. Glancing over it, every class that I was taking in Phoenix was on here.

"Yeah everything is fine" I said. "Could I have a map or something?" I asked, not really knowing the set out of the school. I was used to having all my classes in one big building that contain signs all over it for the many guests and new students that were attending but now apparently there were only new students every one in a while.

"Oh of course dear" She said, rummaging through more paper and handing me a map. She also handed me and Alice two pink late slips so that we could be excused for being late. "There you go, now get yourselves to lesson before you're even later" She laughed and Alice and I walked away as Alice studied my schedule trying to work out where she was supposed to take me.

"Yes!" She squealed from beside me. I looked at her like she had gone mental. "Sorry it's just that you're in the majority of mine and Jasper's lessons. You have a few where your with at least one of us and about two were your on your own" She said, explaining her squealing. "You have lesson 1 and 2 with me, 3 with both, 4 with Jasper and then 5 on your own so it's not a bad first day" She said, beaming at me.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "By the way… I still need to talk to you about yesterday" I said, following Alice down an empty corridor before she stopped outside a door.

"We'll talk at break Bells…Mr Rose isn't really a person who lets you get away with talking" she laughed as I gulped.

She opened the door and we both stepped in and the whole class fell into silence as they stared at the two people who dared be late to Mr Rose's class.

"I'm sorry we're late Sir. Bella is new here and she didn't know where she was going" Alice explained quickly.

"Very well Alice. Go sit down" Alice glanced at me as she headed off to her designated seat and I could feel every single pair of eyes on me and I could feel the blood starting to rush back to my face. I walked over to Mr Rose's desk and handed him the piece of paper Mrs Cope had given me to give to all my teachers for them to sign saying I had attended class.

"So Isabella, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr Rose said while looking through his paperwork. I gulped and turned around to face the class. I saw the two faces of the girls Alice had told me to avoid sending death glares my way and what also captured my attention was a blonde boy literally bouncing in his seat.

"Um…My name is Bella. I just moved back from Phoenix and that's about it…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"Good. Right Bella, please take a seat next to Mr Newton and we'll get started with today's English lesson" Mr Rose said, gesturing to the open seat next to the bouncing boy that could put Alice to shame. I slowly made my way over and slid into the seat. As the teacher walked around the room talking to the class, he placed the few books that I would need for this year on my desk and I smiled gratefully, trying to copy down notes as he spoke.

"So Bella...I'm Mike" He bouncing blonde kid introduced himself. I turned around and smiled at him, mumbling a 'hello'. "How are you enjoying Forks so far?" he continued and I sighed, wishing he would stop already.

"It's pretty much how I remember it…Green, wet and cold." He laughed a very over-enthusiastic laugh and I glanced at him like he had gone mental. Thankfully, Mr Rose called the class to attention then and I continued on with my work.

The next two lessons pasted uneventfully as even the 2nd period teacher made me introduce myself in front of the class but luckily, I managed to get seated next to Alice which made Economics more bearable. After lessons 3 and 4, it was finally lunch time and as Jasper and I entered into the canteen. I followed his lead over to a table that Alice was sitting at in the far corner, away from prying ears.

"Hey Alice" I greeted, sliding into a seat opposite her.

"Hey Alice… I'm gonna sit with the guys today…give you some time to talk" Jasper said and we smiled at him gratefully and as he left, we fell into an uncomfortable silence which was broken when Alice couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked. I glanced up and saw her picking at her food.

"You want just yesterday or from the beginning?" I said quietly, playing with my fingers.

"I want to know all of it Bella…I know some but not all the details…" She said and I sighed.

"Ever since I can remember, it's always been Edward. You remember every time I fell and got a new bruise?" I asked and she nodded. "I didn't fall Alice…I was lying to protect people" I whispered. Alice's head shot up, her eyes wide with alarm. "Not like that…I was always bullied and Edward would protect me but…his way of protecting me meant that other people would get hurt" I said. "I felt like I couldn't do anything. The only friends I had was the ones that he said I could. I had to be wherever he asked me to otherwise I he said I would pay and I was too scared to defy him" I whispered, not daring to look at Alice.

"And then…when my Mom told me she was leaving…I begged her to take me with her. I wanted to leave Alice. I wanted to run away from him. That was the day I vowed to change. Leaving…was amazing. I felt free. That's how I changed" I explained…Now onto the events of last night.

"I know you've changed Bella…and trust me, it's amazing" Alice agreed. I glanced up and saw tears in her eyes. I reached over the table and grasped her hand in mine and squeezed it tight, giving her comfort as well as myself.

"Yesterday when I went to get my car…Edward, he tried to control me straight away and I just snapped." I admitted. "Last night…I was on my way back from the bathroom when he pulled me into his room. He said I broke his heart when I left Alice…is that true?" I asked, tightening my grasp on her hand and she did the same.

"He hasn't been the same since the day you left Bella. I know I may have only been 6 but even I noticed the change in him. I can remember him…just sitting in his room." She said. "He would barely talk and even Emmett had trouble talking to him but then something clicked and he bounced back, maybe not as happy as he previously had been but part of him was back." She admitted. "When you ran out last night…something was different about him. He seemed happy but…I'm not sure" she admitted.

"He kissed me" I whispered. Alice hand fell limp in my grasp and my eyes shot to her face. She sat there open mouthed, just staring at me. "Alice" I said. She didn't move. "Alice" I said again a little louder. I waved my hand in front of her face and she jumped back into reality.

"HE DID WHAT?" Alice yelled and nearly the whole canteen hushed into silence, staring straight at us.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hushed her, glancing around to the people that had turned back to their own conversations.

"Sorry but you did just spring that one on me" She joked and I graced her with a small smile. "So how d-" She was cut off by the bell ringing informing the students to start making their way to their last lesson of the day. "We'll carry this conversation on later. Wanna meet for Coffee?" She asked and I nodded my head. I could really do with a warm drink right now…or maybe later. Coffee sorted everything for me.

Gym was pretty boring. Since it was my first day, Coach Clapp allowed me to sit on the bleachers watching as the rest of the class did track. I stamped my feet and my rubbed my hands together trying to get more feeling back into them. I was wishing that I had Tyler's jumper on underneath my coat to keep me even warmer but I suppose it was my own fault for rushing to get ready this morning.

"Bella!" Coach Clapp called and waved, signalling for me to come over.

"Yes Sir?" I asked, watching the rest of the class walking back to the changing rooms.

"Since the rest of the class is changing, you can leave now" He said, looking back to the football team that were starting to warm up.

"Thanks" I said and walked off to the car park. I slid into the front of my car and turned the heaters on, waiting for Alice to appear so that we could head to the Diner. I groaned…the Diner was opposite Emmett and Edward's garage. No…Edward would be working…he wouldn't be able to see me. Every time I had seen him so far, I had ended up kissing him. And what made me groan even more is that I enjoyed kissing him…As if Alice saw my internal debate, my phone vibrated from my pocket and I pulled it out.

_Bella, Jazz is going to drive me to the Diner, meet you there. Alice x_

I wrote out a quick message to Charlie saying that I may or may not be back when he got home from work and that I was going to the Diner to meet Alice. I got a reply saying ok and that if I wasn't home that he'd see me later and not to be too late home.

I sighed, pulling on my seat belt and then pulling out of the parking lot. I drove down the familiar route to the Diner. I wondered if Mrs Daniels still owned the place with her husband. They used to make the best hot chocolates around. I swung my car into the parking lot and I climbed out, grabbing my bag and I glanced at the garage opposite. I could see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a car and I wondered briefly whether it was Edward or Emmett. Shaking my head, I continued to the entrance and pushed open the heavy door, relishing in the warm.

"Oh my goodness! Isabella Swan!" The aged face of Mrs Daniels came rushing up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mrs Daniels!" I said, hugging her back just as fierce.

"Oh now come on Isabella. No more Mrs Daniels, its Vera" she said, scolding me.

"Well then, if I'm to call you Vera, then please call me Bella" I laughed.

"You know, Emmett is constantly in here with that Edward Cullen and so is your Dad whenever he has the chance but I never thought I'd see you back in this little old town" she said, looking me over. "Oh how much you've grown" she gushed and I blushed.

"Come girl, sit down and tell me about your adventure in Phoenix" she said, pulling me into a seat at the counter and I pulled off my hoodie and I glanced around, noticing some dark skinned guys sitting in one of the booths at the far end of the diner. I looked at each one of them and gasped when I saw one looking straight back at me. His short, cropped hair paired with a sexy smile made me look away and blush and I tried to distract myself by talking to Vera but I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head by the hairs that were standing up at the base of my neck. I thought I recognized something familiar about his face but I couldn't quite place it. I pushed it to the back of my head.

My conversation was interrupted when Alice danced through the door, shaking her head trying to get rid of the rain that had started to fall. Vera placed two huge cups of hot chocolate in front of us and gave me a wink and we walked off to a booth to snuggle into to continue our conversation from earlier.

"What took you so long?" I asked, school had finished at least half an hour ago.

"Sorry, Jasper got all moody saying he had to stick around so I suggested he go talk to Edward and Emmett" she explained, sipping her coffee. "So finishing my question from earlier, how do you feel about this?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…I still feel like he's controlling me…well at least trying to. Every time he's kissed me, I haven't said he could but then…I didn't stop him" I admitted. Alice said nothing and I looked up, and she once again looked as if she was contemplating something serious.

"Maybe you need a break?" she said. I raised my eyebrow at her words.

"A break Alice? I had a break for 11 years" I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me.

"What I meant was Isabella, that you need a break from Edward. As in, you know…allow yourself to get closer to someone else if you know what I mean" she quirked her eye brow at me and it sent me into hysterics. I pulled myself together and contemplated the idea.

"I hadn't really thought about it…I mean…Tyler tried but there wasn't anyone that I was really interested in" I sighed, finishing off my hot chocolate. I looked out of the window that we were seated next to and looked straight at the garage. I saw the figures of Edward and Emmett walking around the garage and I trained my eyes at the leaner figure.

"Earth to Bella?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her and she giggled at my gormless expression.

"I said if you were listening. That I'm going to get going. Esme wants me back to discuss something" She said and I nodded. I bid her goodbye, telling her that I was going to stay here for a bit. I only had to go home to an empty house. I pulled out my iPod and turned it on, pulling out some of my homework that I had been set. I watched as Alice danced across the road to the garage and they climbed into Jazz's car and disappear. Turning back to my books, I scribbled away furiously until I realised that the light had faded away from outside and it was pitch black. I heard a commotion next to me as the group of guys that he been at the back of the diner were leaving.

"Excuse me?" a voice said from above and I looked up, staring straight into the face of the guy that had been staring at me earlier.

"Um hi?" I said, not really knowing what to say to a complete stranger that I couldn't quite place in my memories.

"Bella Swan if I'm correct? You've certainly grown in 11 years" He said and once again, I blushed.

"Um yeah. Sorry but do I know you?" I asked, feeling extremely rude.

"Oh sorry. Jacob Black…your Dad and mine go fishing nearly every weekend" he informed me then it clicked. The little dark skinned boy in some of my memories was this grown, very well matured guy in front of me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry…I knew I thought I knew you but I couldn't place you" I laughed. Jacob slid into the seat opposite me and I packed away my books.

"I'm not surprised. Although we were dragged along to the fishing trips sometimes, you would sit in the middle of the boat in silence because you were scared of killer fish" I laughed at the memory. Hearing Jacobs laugh made something change inside me.

"Yeah…damn those killer fish" I agreed. Vera came over and placed two coffees in front of us and we smiled gratefully. "So what have you been doing with yourself?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Well I graduated from the reservation school and I opened up a tattoo shop just the other side of town" he said. I stared in awe at him…wondering where his tattoos were.

"Wow…you have been busy. So what your 19, 20 now?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, turned 20 last week and I'm guessing since you were doing homework you're in your senior year now? So your 17 and if my memory is right…your birthday is next week sometime" I groaned and nodded which he laughed at.

"Unfortunately yes. So this tattoo shop of yours? Do I get to see any examples of your work?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, feeling brave. He pulled up his sleeve on his shirt and showed me an intricate design that wrapped around his bicep. I gasped but not at the design. At the way that Jacob has matured over the years. I hadn't noticed before that his muscles were…huge.

"See something you like?" He asked with his eye brow quirked up. I blushed, looking away into my nearly empty cup.

"BELLA!" my head shot up into the murderous glare of Edward. _Oh now what?_ I thought.

"Yes Edward?" I asked calmly. I wouldn't rise to his level.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he raged, I drank the last bit of my coffee.

"What does it look like? Having coffee with Jacob" I said as if it was bloody obvious. I mean come on; he can't still be that possessive can he?

"You realise its 7.30 and school ended at 3.30! I've been calling you for ages!" he bellowed into my face, getting extremely close. I backed away slightly and I was shocked when Jake stood up in front of me, pushing me behind him slightly, protecting me from a furious Edward.

"Hey! Bella is older enough to look after herself Edward. She doesn't have to answer to you" Jake said into Edward's face. I swear if he could have got any angrier, then Jake just made him.

"This has nothing to do with you Jake. People are worried about her. No body knew where she was" Edward argued, hoping to get a rise out of Jacob and I scoffed. I pushed past Jake and stood in front of him, feeling a bit braver with Jake standing behind me.

"Stop lying Edward. Charlie knows exactly where I am. You seriously think I could get lost in this tiny town? Hell I found my way around Phoenix for God's sake!" I shouted at him. I got a wary look from Vera and I sighed. I really wanted to get out of here. "I'm not arguing with you here. I suppose I better so since _so_ many people are worried about me" I emphasized my words.

I grabbed my bag and jumper, not bothering to put it on. I turned around to face Jake.

"I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can finally go kill those killer fish?" I joked and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a quick goodbye.

"Get your hands off her" I heard Edward seethe behind me. I let go of Jake and turned around to face him. I was _really_ getting sick of Edward and his bloody attitude.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking straight into his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was starting straight into the face of a shocked Jake.

"What the hell dude? She's not allowed to hug someone without your permission now?" Jake said like Edward had lost his mind.

"Exactly. Stay away from her" Edward warned. I glanced between the two of them and was getting pissed off at Edward but I felt grateful for Jake sticking up for me…I may have been brave enough but when Edward was screaming in my face, I seriously thought he may hit even me.

"Whatever. I'm outta here. Bella…call me and we'll meet up without your bodyguard" Jake said, giving me one last hug before he walked out of the Diner. I turned around to Edward with a murderous glare that rivalled his. I couldn't even speak to him I was that angry. I slammed some bucks down on the table and stalked to the door, leaving a shocked Edward.

Walking across the car park towards my car, I felt Edward hot on my heels which made me angrier.

"Do I not even get a thank you?" he asked. I stopped. _A thank you? FOR WHAT?_

"For what exactly? For getting rid of someone else that actually wanted to be my friend? You know, I thought you may have changed after 11 years but apparently not!" I said. I pulled open the car door and threw my stuff into it. Turning back round to Edward.

"I thought you might have learnt not to talk to guys!" He shouted at me and I glared at him.

"You know…I'm seriously thinking about moving back to Phoenix already! I really don't want to hurt Charlie and Emmett but I cannot take much more of you!" I screamed at him. I slid into my car and turned it on, pulling on my seatbelt.

"You leave and I'll just follow you. You can't escape me Bella" Edward warned, leaning down to my level.

"Stop breaking me Edward" I said quietly, tears once again sliding down my cheeks because of him.

_**Well? Opinionsssssssss! I like reviews! Although…**__** 1,078 Hits for this story and only 17 reviews? Seriously people? Reviews make me write :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

HELLLLLLLLL to the yes!

I have sorted out my laptop (YAY!) and I have got Word back soo expect some updates soon because I broke up for Christmas holidays today =]

Thank you for being patient!

MissTay xxx


End file.
